Problem: A very large number $x$ is equal to $2^23^34^45^56^67^78^89^9$. What is the smallest positive integer that, when multiplied with $x$, produces a product that is a perfect square?
Answer: For the product to be a perfect square, all the exponents need to be even. So we don't need to worry about factors that already have even exponents. We also don't need to worry about $9^9$ because $9$ is already a perfect square. The remaining factors are $3^35^57^7$.

To get even exponents in the product, we need at least one more $3$, at least one more $5$, and at least one more $7$. That would bring us up to $3^45^67^8$, and everything would be good. And indeed, $3\cdot5\cdot7=\boxed{105}$.